Mientras no duermes
by Iunmo
Summary: Inglaterra tiene muchas formas de no dejar dormir a Alfred. Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Drabble poético.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro, pero la idea de este fic sí me pertenece. No me plagiéis, porfa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Una brecha abismal ha vuelt a abrirse desde la última vez que publiqué algo de Hetalia y me apetecía volver, aunque fuese con algo ligerito; en esta ocasión es un poema sobre Iggy y Alfred. Nunca antes había escrito sobre estos dos y si bien esta vez ha sido de manera fortuita, espero de todos modos que os guste.

* * *

**Mientras no duermes**

* * *

A Arthur con Alfred no le gustaba quedar.

Siempre que lo hacían, el susodicho se ponía a alardear,

poniéndole a él de los nervios y haciéndole el té derramar.

Al fin acabó pasando por su retorcida cabeza la idea de un plan idear

para poder vengarse consiguiendo a Alfred asustar.

Así pues una de esas aciagas tardes le habló de Slenderman, una criatura legendaria británica

que, según se decía, tenía características satánicas:

Su cabeza era blanca, redonda y lisa, de rostro carente

iba trajeado y sus brazos luengos consistían en dos ramas de árbol crecientes

que se alargan en cuanto un niño se aproximaba

y se enroscaban alrededor de su cuello y le estrangulaban.

Alfred de la descripción de su amigo británico se rió,

y todavía de él carcajeándose e irritándole, se dispuso a ir a su casa y se despidió.

Era ya tarde, de noche se había hecho,

y Alfred se fue a la cama para poner sus ideas en barbecho.

Una vez instalado se acordó de Slenderman y por un instante sintió cierta preocupación,

pero la espantó rápidamente y, disponiéndose a dormir, se dio la vuelta en el colchón.

La ventana abierta estaba

por la persiana casi cubierta,

ni el más ligero airecillo se filtraba

y la habitación ardía cual sauna infecta.

Irritado en lo más hondo por aquel apabullante calor,

Alfred cometió el error de abrir los ojos y mirar al exterior.

A través de la pequeña ranura que no ocultaba el cristal la luna no brillaba,

y las hojas de los árboles cercanos se movían por una brisa que hasta el cuarto no transportaban.

Sin embargo, una tenue luz todavía se filtraba,

de pronto las ramas próximas cierto aura siniestra cargaban.

Alfred recordó las palabras pronunciadas por Arthur: "cada vez que mires a la distancia Slenderman allí estará",

Si bien se tranquilizó añadiendo: "no pasa nada, mi miopía me protegerá".

"Si mis ojos no disciernen nada en la distancia y ni tres en un burro puedo avistar

dudo mucho pues que mi corazón se asuste por algo que me quiera atacar".

"Sí, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente…

pero eso no quita que haya cosas que estén presentes".

De repente, Alfred ya no sentía tanta seguridad ni se conseguía relajar,

y se empezó a comer el tarro y por tanto cada vez más a inquietar.

Aguzó sus ojos sin gafas de topo cegado

y se atrevió a estudiar el lejano entramado.

Podía percibir el color de piedra del edificio del contiguo colegio,

así como su patio y su cerca de barrotes regios.

Estiró el cuello y escudriñó el cartel con el nombre de la escuela,

así como los postes de las dos banderas, negros como letras de esquela.

Eran finos, la vaga silueta de un torso dibujaban…

Y, en su parte superior, algo que parecía una luz blanquecina portaban.

Se trataba de una bombilla encendida, demasiado similar a una cabeza redonda cual bola de billar;

Alfred se acordó de la descripción de Arthur y se empezó a acojonar,

a esas alturas ya nada más quería reflexionar

y comenzó a sentir deseos relativos a del cuarto escapar.

"No", se dijo con firmeza, "esta es una buena ocasión para demostrar mi valor,

aguantaré junto a Slenderman toda la noche y perteneceré a Griffindór".

De modo que volvió a tumbarse

y comenzó a buscar una manera de relajarse.

El viento fuera susurraba, los minutos transcurrían

Y las ganas de huir de Alfred no disminuían.

Al final, la única manera que encontró de protección

fue encogerse y taparse con el edredón.

Ahora el calor completamente le achicharraba,

pero al menos un poco más lejos de Slenderman estaba.

Evocó la regla de la lejanía en última instancia

y tembló al ver las ramas de los árboles a tan escasa distancia.

"Si a él no te acercas nada te hará", había dicho Arthur.

También había previsto: "esta noche no te dormirás".

Y efectivamente, básicamente tuvieron que pasar las ocho horas de sueño enteras

Para que Alfred finalmente se olvidase de la leyenda y se durmiera.

Podría no haberse olvidado de que Slenderman era un ser del folclore anglosajón

y que no iba a viajar en un día a Estados Unidos para traumatizar a un miedica del montón.

* * *

Bueno, cabe decir que este poema es una adaptación de otro que ahora tengo de primera entrada en el blog y que compuse de pasar la tarde con dos amigos: fueron ellos los que me hablaron de Slenderman como hace Inglaterra, y fui yo la que padecí en el lugar de Estados Unidos. No quería llamarles por el nombre humano, pero es que si no el último verso habría quedado raro XD Mi verdadero OTP es el Spamano, pero los fics que estaba pasando a limpio se quedaron el portátil de Madrid y no puedo recuperarlos desde este locutorio, y encima este ordenador tiene el teclado durísimo...En fin, espero que os haya gustado este poema y que, de ser así, me dejéis un review ^^ ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
